Aeternam Risu
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aquel fue un simple encuentro, nada que llamara la atención, nada que hiciera tambalear las sonrisas del mundo conocido. Marcarla sólo fue la reproducción de lo que él mismo era, a pesar de que no lo prefirió así. Se lastimarían por siempre, sólo había que esperar. EscociaxGalesFem. Para Venom-san, ¡feliz cumpleaños! n.n


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Homicidio, Incest, Violación  
_

**Dedicatoria: **_para Venom Rocks, ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¡Nada como los 18 años! ¡Mayoría de edad, ¿cierto?! Úsala con sabiduría, mi pequeño saltamontes. Ahora, te pasaré el consejo que mi madre me dio el día que yo los cumplí_

_"Ai, eres tonta como una piedra y fea como una blasfemia. Si un extraño se ofrece a llevarte, ¡te subes!"  
_

_Jajajajaja, qué genial, ¿no? xDDD -vaya spoleada de los Simpsons xDD-  
_

_Y aquí está un pequeño presente de mi parte, ¡espero que te guste! xDDD  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _no recuerdo cómo fue que di con el dato, pero esta historia surgió del descubrimiento de "La sonrisa de Glasgow", algo que verdaderamente sucedió -y sigue sucediendo-, en el bajo mundo de las pandillas, como tal, llevará una trama agresiva, ¡advertido!_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**Escocia:** _Alasdair McAllister_

**Gales:** _Gwyneth Llywelyn_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Aeternam Risu"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Un hombre podía imaginar miles de escenarios para su futura muerte

El tema daba mucho de qué hablar, y como estúpidos humanos, recorrían las opciones con impaciencia

El modo y el tiempo era lo que contemplaban con obsesiva fijación: quizá en un accidente en la plena flor de su vida, tal vez durante una actividad en un día normal de trabajo, probablemente en la noche cuando estuviesen durmiendo...

Fuera como fuera, el caso más recurrente era implorar por un deceso tranquilo, casi tierno, instalados en la comodidad de una casa, rodeado de sus familiares y cuando no pudiesen cogerse a ninguna puta, es decir, ya vejetez

Pobres, simples y aburridos hombres, escupía en quienes deseaban algo similar

Cierto, no sabía mucho de la muerte, tampoco se dignaba a acceder a fantasías tan normales, pero lo que enorgullecía su credo, era que siempre estaba al borde de ella, situación cotidiana cuando no sólo se pertenecía a una afamada pandilla de homicidas, sino ser el carismático y cruel líder, posición ganada de digna manera:

Desafiando y asesinando al anterior frente a los hermanos de vicio

Protocolo anticuado en su opinión, pero necesario si pretendía obtener la lealtad del resto

Siendo así, nunca fue problema asimilar que tarde o temprano terminaría con un cuchillo en la espalda, una de las formas más simples de abandonar el mundo, y una que francamente no deseaba, ¡a la mierda la simpleza!

Si iba a morir, quería que fuera de la más inesperada manera, por un acontecimiento magnífico, de un modo bizarro, doloroso, grabando en el resto de su inexistente consciencia el terror y la fascinación más pura

Quería que fuera a manos de alguien que no tuviese absolutamente nada en el interior, como él

Sólo de ese modo bajaría la cabeza con respeto y aceptaría una eternidad llena de indescifrable agonía, esperando ansioso la llegada de aquel que fue mejor

Sin duda su visión sobre la muerte perfecta no era común, ni siquiera entre sus congéneres... ¿Qué podía decir? No sólo desde sus inicios en la pandilla destacó por su falta incongruente de escrúpulos, sino de niño, en una infancia en la que se divertía torturando animales y experimentando con los huérfanos a su alcance

Un orfanato no era sino una prisión para mocosos

"Devorar, o ser devorado", las leyes elementales siempre eran sencillas e interesantes de aprender, más si un inepto pastor fingía darles clases de religión cuando se tiraba a la directora, o cuando se llevaba a niños a los baños de alguna construcción...

Lo que nunca logró entender en ese ambiente tan agresivo -que le venía bastante bien-, era la existencia de algunos compañeros que, ilusos, esperaban que llegara por la puerta una familia que los adoptase con cariño y dignidad, esperando encontrar un lugar en el mundo

_Patético_

Sin duda, tales sujetos representaban lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticie, por lo que era común verlos llorar, suplicar y ser los que sufrían los malos tratos de otros... o en específico, sus malos tratos

No lo hacía a propósito, sólo se dejaba llevar porque, ¿quién era para cuestionar su papel natural? Debía sobrevivir, encontrar bienestar a costa de los demás, dejar en claro que no permitiría a nadie alzarse como su superior

De ahí que rechazara las estúpidas entrevistas de adopción, o convivir con adultos que buscaban limpiar sus consciencias mejorando la vida de un chico tan problemático como él

Una casa acogedora lucía decepcionante

Unos padres cariñosos solamente serían un estorbo

Una vida normal era un desperdicio de potencial

No estaba dispuesto a limitar todo en lo que podía convertirse por algún trillado estereotipo de familia perfecta...

Amaba las calles, los vicios, las desgracias ajenas, aquello que podía hacer cuando la moral se dejaba, como cuando cometió su primer crimen a los 13 años, quitándole la vida un mocoso que se atrevió a robar un whisky que consiguió

Fue retorcidamente placentero golpearlo una y otra vez, hasta que dejó de moverse

Con ese ciclo, ¿no era natural que buscaría el más alto reconocimiento dentro de su categoría?

_Si iba a convertirse en un depredador, sería el mejor de todos_

Claro, el rango resultó atractivo por el poder sobre los demás, pero también por romper los pocos límites morales que le quedaban

_Ya no tenía ningún respeto por la vida y el orgullo_

Fue así que en tan poco tiempo, logró lo que ninguno de los líderes anteriores:

Hacer que el nombre de su organización resonara por todos los rincones de Escocia

Sin embargo, no fue meramente por las acciones que toda pandilla hacía, como el número de veces que atacaban, su distribución, o las pruebas de iniciación...

No, no, si quería ser recordado, debía poseer algo personal que lo distinguiera por encima de todo lo conocido hasta entonces, que dejara claro quién era y lo que podía hacer con lo mínimo de su puta voluntad...

Y lo tuvo, creó un sello por el cual nunca, nadie, olvidaba su nombre

Una que marca que grababa en los desgraciados que tenían la mala fortuna de toparse con él

Sólo fue cuestión de aprovechar apropiadamente el gesto que hacían cuando gritaban de terror: con su daga predilecta, con la preciosa hoja plateada que se teñía de rojo con un fino movimiento, cortaba desde los bordes de la boca, hasta las orejas

El resultado era una sonrisa

_Su sonrisa_

...

Era sencillo, pero muy estético, casi artístico, como una obra de arte y una ovación a la belleza, que irónicamente se demostraba con la desfiguración permanente del rostro... claro, eso si decidía no hacerla tan profunda como para que murieran desangrados en cuestión de minutos

Los cuerpos que dejaba en ciertos sitios, tenía como principio básico dejar un mensaje a sus enemigos:

_Alasdair McAllister te matará si osas enfrentarle_

Obtuvo buenos resultados ya que llevaba practicándolo antes de ser el líder, pero ahora que gozaba de tal nivel, el temor se infundía a la velocidad de los rumores

La culminación vino cuando se concedió un nombre general, y que con su sola mención, hacía imaginar las peores cosas

_La sonrisa de Glasgow_

Y entonces, supo que había ganado finalmente el lugar que tanto buscó, ya que algo personal vino a representar a las masas que eran como él, a los que se pudrían junto a él en Glasgow, Escocia

Se convirtió en el depredrador que todo lo devoraba

...

Lo que sí no esperó, fue que también se hiciera popular en lugares como Chelsea, en Londres, -que le puso su nombre propio- y en otras áreas de Gran Bretaña, ¿no podían crear algo original? Claro, pregunta estúpida: era bien sabido que las grandes ideas se imitaban porque no había una cosa que se le pudiese asemejar, sobre todo si eras inglés y tenías la jodida aspiración de apropiarte de lo ajeno como una asquerosa rata

Bueno, al menos el propósito seguía intacto: ser usado para dejar mensajes a los rivales de otras pandillas

¿Cómo podría dudar, así, que su propósito era alzarse por encima de los demás? Tenía los medios, el poder, la autoridad y la desquiciante crueldad para hacerlo

No dejaba de curvear los labios cuando su sonrisa se distinguía en los cadáveres que tapizaban los periódicos de Escocia

Nadie quien lo retara sobrevivía

Ah~, pero no había que malinterpretarlo a esas alturas

Sí, el objetivo inicial fue hacerse de una reputación propia, después la insignia pasó a inundar al grupo en general, y posteriormente otros la imitaron con fines similares

He ahí la importancia que tenía: ahora representaba a una pandilla, la suya, una sádica, irremediablemente peligrosa y que se veía envuelto siempre en disputas por territorio

Por eso mismo, ya no permitía que se usara con cualquiera, tampoco que todos los trabajos se finalizaran con eso, y mucho menos que se dejara un cuerpo en un sitio común y corriente

La sonrisa de Glasgow, en primera instancia, debía ser impactante, traumática, algo que no se olvidara con facilidad e inspirara miedo puro; en segunda, tenía que conservar su distinción y valor, la letalidad digna de un arma muy eficiente; y en tercera, simbolizaba todo lo que quería que el podrido mundo pensara de ellos

Con sus nobles finalidades, no debía vulgarizarse,_ no debía profanarse_

Obviamente no gozaba de un control tan grande como para ir a Chelsea a quitarle los sesos a los imbéciles que los, pero la satisfacción venía en que los bajos barrios de Reino Unido sabían que ellos, que él inició una práctica tan... elemental

Él era quien decidía

No había un punto después de ese

...

...

Sin embargo, por mucho que gozara de un controlado sadismo e impusiera sin consideración un respeto por dicha práctica, la verdad era que la ejecutaba sin pensar... bueno, como líder no debía explicaciones - ni siquiera a él mismo-, pero aún dentro de sus propios protocolos, debía un límite

Lo normal implicaba que cortara los rostros cuando se involucraba personalmente en una pelea, al dirigir un golpe, o "negociar" con otros dirigentes, sin menospreciar que algún miembro de la policía lo sufría si los amenazaban o intentaban capturarlos... no obstante, en momentos que rondaba en soledad y buscaba diversión, a veces se le iba un poco la mano, término que no podía aplicarse en su existencia por ser lo que era

No gozaba del sentido del remordimiento, de la culpa o añoranza...

No pensaba en nadie más que él y sus satisfacciones a costa de quien fuera, ventajas de ser un criminal

De todas sus víctimas, inocentes o no, jamás rememoraba a ninguna, no lo merecían porque no significaba nada, sólo un número más en los registros de la ley y uno en su lista de bajezas

Los gritos, los rostros desfigurados, la sangre... ninguno resultó diferente del anterior o el siguiente, y aunque matarlos podía resultar complicado, no se encargaba de recordalos, lo hacía su grupo, los civiles, toda Glasgow y Escocia

Ellos eran quienes se autoencomendaban la tarea, no él

Y si se relacionaba con las anécdotas, era por la sonrisa que visualizaba, por aquella que les dejó cuando gritaban de dolor

No grababa ni rememoraba, de ahí que la mera satisfacción lo distinguiera

No había excepción para nadie

O eso creyó

...

...

Solía mandar a la mierda su denominado autocontrol cuando se involucraban necesidades del cuerpo, hablando específicamente de sexo

No tenía una compañera -ni le interesaba-, y como no sólo su rango excitaba a las golfas, sino su físico, era común que diferentes mujeres de la misma organización se ofrecieran a complacerlo, _muchas veces al mismo tiempo_

No por nada era un sujeto de 23 años insoportablemente atractivo por su cabello rojo, orbes verde botella, piel blanca, elegante y estilizada musculatura, sin olvidar el gesto de cinismo, lujuria, crueldad y soberbia que lo distinguía; su habilidad para pelear con armas blancas, de fuego y cuerpo a cuerpo, más su inteligente proceder y autoridad incuestionable, era claro que excitaba a la bola de putas que le hacían de compañeras temporales de lecho

Pero se aburría, y aunque resultaba más caro, se daba el lujo de contratar alguna zorra que le lamiera de diferente forma el pene, para variar

Más o menos entre eso rondaba su vida sexual, que a pesar de ser envidiable, últimamente estaba... más cansado de ella... es decir, maldita sea, siempre era el mismo tipo de perra: ofrecida, con físico irresistible, dispuesta a sus deseos -era un sádico en esas cuestiones también-, deseosa de hacerlo donde fuera, con el gesto de excitación y perversión que intentaba ponerlo duro

Había que aceptarlo: un sujeto como él no tenía acceso a mujeres de otro tipo... al menos no "voluntariamente"

Y entonces lo pensó

"-Debo conseguir una"

Lo que solamente era un pequeño problema de monotonía sexual, de pronto implicó una práctica que no era de su especial devoción

La violación no le fascinaba, se le figuraba alguna falta de hombría para conseguir sexo, pero no estaba en contra de ella: sus muchachos necesitaban distraerse a costa de población civil y ejercer actos dignos de su reputación

Si ellos lo hacían, era totalmente natural que él también, además de que era un modo perfecto de poseer a una chica diferente de las cotidianas...

... sí, ¿por qué no?

-¿Está bien?

Fue cuando la conoció

Una joven de tal vez 19 años, cabello largo rubio platino, piel muy blanca, cuerpo agraciado, extremidades delicadas, facciones hermosas y ojos azules atrayentemente abstraídos en sí mismos. Llevaba un vestido gris, botas negras que se usaban en el campo y una sombrilla que, para su curiosidad, hacía juego con la cesta que traía

Fue un encuentro casual, algo que no llamaba la atención

Ocurrió cuando estaba sentado en la banqueta con la lluvia mojándolo, cosa que acostumbraba permitir luego de correr bastante lejos de los establecimientos que hubiese asaltado a la vez como práctica -los principios eran básicos-

Justo en el momento que iba a contar las libras que consiguió, escuchó la oración

Nada tan simple le había parecido tan apático, y tan dulce a la vez

-Ah... sí, sí -respondió apenas terminó de procesar la oración

-¿En serio?- su voz era demasiado apasible, dando la impresión de que no tenía nada de especial estar hablando con un completo desconocido- Luce cansado

-... No tanto

Su sombrilla también lo cubría del agua, figurándosele que había visto esta misma escena en un dibujo barato, aunque tranquilo

-Dicen que es más fácil recuperar energía bajo la lluvia - buscó en su canasta y sacó una manzana - Le otorgo ese papel a los alimentos

Y como si fuera lo más casual, lo más natural, le ofreció la fruta

...

La aceptó del mismo modo, no pensando nada en realidad

Ella cabeceó un poco como señal de despedida... y siguió su camino

La miró alejarse, hasta que su figura se perdió en la esquina

...

...

Ese día, por primera vez desde que era un niño, caminó a su territorio con despreocupación, comiendo una manzana roja con la normalidad digna de un idiota

Ninguna fruta fue tan deliciosa

...

...

No tuvo alguna idea en particular sobre ella, a parte de que era demasiado hermosa y agria en una combinación increíble, sin embargo, quiso verla otra vez, sin una intención especial, ya que saber su nombre tampoco entraba en sus exigencias

Sólo... quería verla pasar con esa cesta, las botas usadas, su sombrilla café y el vestido que hubiese decidido usar... bueno, eso no tenía resuelta la cuestión de su repetitiva vida sexual, pero ese encuentro -aunque era exageración llamarlo así- había resuelto el problema esencial del dilema: ahora conocía a una mujer que no era como las putas que le rogaban chupársela

Se convirtió en una distracción que botaría en cuanto se aburriera, como siempre

...

Una semana después, luego de arreglar varios asuntos con las pandillas que merodeaban la zona y conseguir una especie de neutralidad, ya pudo sentarse en la acera sin que nadie de su calaña se preguntara qué demonios hacía

Las tardes en dicho paraje eran más monótonas de lo que pensó, ya que ni las cajetillas de cigarros que se fumaba, o el whisky de su licorera lo hacía más fácil

Se sentía como un completo imbécil todo el rato que se quedaba, o sea, parecía un idiota esperando en la asquerosa banqueta viendo los autos pasar o mojándose innecesariamente por la lluvia

Eso, hasta que en el aire se distinguía un perfume ligero de violetas y narcisos

Era cuando miraba de reojo por ambos lados, visualizando la cesta de madera y las botas negras, objetos que siempre llevaba sin importar el clima o el tipo de vestido que portara

Si pensó que se veía linda con aquel traje gris desabrido, descubrió que lo era todavía más cuando usaba ropa de colores más fuertes, sobre todo oscuros; el cabello también le favorecía sin importar su presentación, inclinándose más cuando lo llevaba suelto

No cruzaban miradas, no quería, por lo que aprenderse los detalles fuera de eso se convertía en la actividad más elaborada, cosa que hacía hasta que doblaba la esquina, indicando el final del momento

Era cuando se levantaba y continuaba con sus labores, como si no hubiese hecho nada de nada

...

No estaba en su naturaleza conformarse con tan poco de una mujer, pero le venía bien verla tan simplonamente

No fue sacrificio hacer eso tres veces a la semana durante varios meses, menos que fuese un incentivo para dejar por una temporada la monótona excitación que las putas querían provocarle

...

Con ese panorama, francamente, ¿cómo iba a saber que su acercamiento e inmediato alejamiento se daría "así"?

No grababa ni rememoraba el rostro de ninguna víctima, no había excepción para nadie

_O eso creyó_

Lo hizo porque no tenía intenciones de que esa chica de piel pálida y orbes azules se convirtiera en una

Por primera vez en muchos años, vio a alguien con ojos normales, sin que algún plan o asalto despiadado se le cruzara por la cabeza en recompesa de un acto recíproco:

Si ella le regaló una manzana como si se tratase de un chico común de 23 años, él la veía pasar durante las tardes como si se tratase de una chica común con la que habló una vez

No la visualizó como una víctima de sus hombres, o de él mismo...

No imaginó que la mujer que "solucionó" su pequeño problema de monotonía sexual, de pronto se viera implicada en una práctica que no era de su especial devoción

...

...

Se trató de una noche corriente en su lugar de reunión

Nunca faltaban personas en el lugar, pero la mayoría habían salido debido a varias misiones que encargó por un grupo que recientemente se estaba formando a las orillas de su ciudad

No hacía nada especial, sólo empinarse varias botellas del mejor whisky que tenían y jugando con su inseparable cuchilla, clavándola una y otra vez en los descansa brazos del viejo sillón que le servía de trono

Meter, sacar, meter, sacar... era fascinante cómo la hoja desgarraba la tela, dibujando líneas firmes, finas...

Las ganas de ejecutar el mismo movimiento sobre el rostro de alguien iban y venían del mismo modo, tal vez como cubetadas de pintura sobre una pared blanca, seguido de bombas de tiner que la deshacían... no necesariamente debía usar su marca de honor, sólo cortar y cortar~

Fue cuando ruidos de forzamiento y pelea hicieron eco

Qué, ¿otra vez los chicos habían traído su objeto de diversión? Bueno, los gritos eran inspiradores, no lo negaba

-Alasdair~ -le habló una vocecita de su lado izquierdo - ¿Estás aburrido esta noche?

-¿Te gustaría ver lo trajeron para jugar? - dijo otra a la derecha - Te interesa, en serio

Los gemelos Bryan y Ryan ocupaban un lugar alto en su estimación debido a la masa juguetonamente peligrosa que representaban, pero a esas alturas, le seguía molestando que lo trataran con tanta familiaridad

En todo caso, alzó una ceja como prueba de interés

-¡Vamos! - se colocaron en frente - Será divertido

... ok, en todo caso no tenía nada mejor que hacer

Los acompañó a la planta baja, cerca de la parte central trasera de todo el edificio

Cerca de los grandes ventanales, encontró a varios de sus más jóvenes integrantes rodeando a alguien tirado en el suelo

-¡Alto todo el mundo! - exclamó en tono cantarín Ryan - ¡Aquí viene el Jefe!

-¡Muestren su respeto o les cortará el trasero! - rió Bryan - Jajajajaja, ¡y luego lo colgará de un poste de luz!

-¡Como a ese chico del barrio Este!

-¡Qué rudo!

-Debe ser duro vivir sin algo en qué sentarte

Pararon cuando sintieron su PESADA mirada, aunque seguían mostrando esa sonrisa tonta en la boca

-Bueno, como sea~

-¿No tenían algo que darle al gran Jefe?

Se apartaron mientras uno se acercaba al bulto y lo volteaba para mostrárselo

...

Reprimió facialmente el desconcierto que lo llenó de golpe

Vio de pronto... a la chica que veía pasar durante las tardes ahí, tirada, amordazada, ligeramente golpeada y... asustada... no lloraba ni hacía movimientos desesperados, más bien daba la impresión de estar algo mareada y aturdida, empero, muy consciente de la suerte que le tocaría

En la piel blanca, a pesar de que estaba algo oscuro, se alcanzaban a notar las marcas rojas de los nudos en sus muñecas, piernas, y en sus mejillas apretadas por el pañuelo que cubría agresivamente su boca; el cabello lucía desarreglado, el vestido maltratado, las botas sucias, y la cesta de frutas brillaba por su ausencia...

Sin embargo... seguía luciendo tan maravillosa... como un tipo de hermosura que sería tragada por tragedia

... ¿Qué demonios...?

-Ja~ ¡era seguro que estarías complacido!

-No pensamos que sería buena idea que trajeran este tipo de diversión porque eres un jodido fastidio cuando se trata de mujeres hermosas...

-¡Pero cuando la vimos, supimos que ni tú te negarías! - se acercó y la tomó del mentón, levantando su rostro - ¡Hombre, es una belleza! Algo así no se halla con facilidad... ¡es un hecho de que es nueva en la ciudad! De lo contrario, ya la habríamos tenido antes~

-Tómalo como un humilde presente de tus nuevos subordinados~ - acompañó a su hermano, jugando con uno de los largos y suaves mechones rubios - Te aburrirías si te contaran cómo la encontraron, por lo que sólo diré que llamaba mucho la atención cuando iba de compras al mercado del centro - sonrió - Las manzanas nunca lucieron tan apetitosas~

¿Manzanas?

-Fue difícil resistirse a hacerle algo

-Así que en nombre de todos, tienes que disfrutar esto~

Levantaron aún más su cara, lastimándola según pudo ver en el gesto que hizo

...

... en el recorrido desesperado que sus pupilas azules ejecutaron por el sitio, hubo un momento en que las cruzó con las propias

_Lo reconoció_

Fue obvio por sus facciones sorprendidas y el casi suspiro de alivio que exhaló

En la mirada antipática y fría que tanto llamaba su atención, ahora veía una elegante súplica, casi tierna por el inexistente lazo que desarrollaron en esas tardes

No era una de amistad, mucho menos desconocida, sino de camaradería, como quienes se observan de lejos y se identifican, que se caen bien demostrándolo con el hecho de dejarse pasar con tranquilidad

Provocaba auténtico valor, como si fuese la fuente de alguna épica inspiración

Lo fue, _pero no como la imaginó_

Sintió de repente sobresalir aquella parte de sí que ansiaba complacerse a costa de quien fuera

Quería hacerla gritar, sentir el dolor más inimaginable del mundo hasta que le suplicara morir

Quería cortarla, cortarla y enseñarle el exquisito rojo que saldría de su propio cuerpo

Ni siquiera con ella, con esa mujer que le agradó por ser diferente y lo motivó a esperar las horas sentado en la banqueta, tendría consideración

No tenía ningún respeto por la vida y el orgullo

No había excepción

...

...

Lo siguiente que pasó... fue que en frente de todos ellos... la violó

Desgarró su vestido marrón, arrancó la inocente ropa interior y expuso su desnudez con burla insoportable

Mordió donde le plació, acarició con líbido cada centímetro de esa piel de alabastro que ahora quedaba roja y morada por el maltrato, pellizcó con asquerosa saña lugares que nunca debían ser mencionados

No le importó jalarla por el cabello cuando la posición de su cabeza le estorbaba para marcar o lamer, mucho menos azotarla, golpearla o cortarla conforme el deseo se lo indicaba

No tuvo el mínimo de consideración al entrar de golpe en su estrecho interior, ni de reírse por las lágrimas de dolor, humillación y desesperación que salían abundantes de sus ojos

El vaivén violento que sostuvo todo el tiempo lo excitó como nunca, sintiendo desagarrar las paredes cálidas y percibir el aroma de sangre y sexo combinado en el ambiente

Las carcajada del resto hicieron eco a las suyas, motivándolo a continuar la lujuria hasta que su resistencia física ya no pudiera más

Como consecuencia, ella recibió más maltratos, más pruebas de que la vida no era justa y que era mejor rogar que la matara de una vez

Pero... en sus gritos de dolor no se distinguió ninguna frase, ni una palabra, nada independiente del puro dolor que sentía... ni siquiera en sus gestos, que seguían sorprendentemente apáticos, aunque invadidos de la sal de sus lágrimas

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No lo disfrutaba? ¡Perra maldita, debía estarlo gozando! ¡Teniendo tantas zorras que se morían por sentir su miembro, ¿se atrevía a retarlo mostrando que no lo estaba disfrutando?! Malnacida golfa, ¡no valía nada!

Sacó de su bolsillo la daga de hoja plateada, amenazando su boca

La sintió temblar

Enterrando sus uñas profundamente en uno de sus pechos, logró que lanzara un desgarrado grito

En ese justo momento, acomodó la parte afilada en el borde de la boca...

Lo movió como si de un pincel se tratara

Al mismo tiempo, se corrió en su interior

...

La sangre cayó en el suelo, formando un precioso charco que combinó de forma divina con sus golpes, su cuerpo, el semen escurriendo de su entrada con carmesí

Ya no se movía

No respiraba

No parecía estar viva

...

Se levantó, acomodó sus ropas, e ignorando las alabanzas del grupo que lo atestiguó, ordenó a los gemelos que la lanzaran al río

Ya había una víctima más a la cual olvidar

_Una que nunca tuvo intenciones de que lo fuera_

...

...

Más lo recordaba, y más le parecía estar viviendo algún tipo de _deja vú_ que mezclaba el placer y el remordimiento

Sabía que eso y por muchas otras cosas, terminaría pudriéndose en el infierno con un Dios en las alturas burlándose de él

En ese tipo de situación, realmente lo único que podía hacer era esperar una muerte admirable, trágica, digna de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los malditos días

Quería morir tal y como había vivido, destino esperado del depredador que todo lo devoraba

...

...

A lo largo de la semana, esperó ver en los periódicos la noticia de que otro cadáver se había encontrado con los cortes distintivos de su pandilla, pero no hubo nada fuera de los típicos robos y homicidios comunes

Supuso que no la encontraron por la trayectoria que debió seguir gracias a la corriente, así que se dispuso a olvidarlo para que otros lo recordaran en su lugar

El punto fue que_ no pudo_

Bastaba observar que todavía, aunque ya no hubiese a quién mirar, continuara sentándose tres veces a la semana en aquella acera

Seguía fumando y bebiendo de su licorera para entretenerse, sumándose ahora al pequeño ritual el consumo de una manzana roja apetitosa, crujiente, fresca como la primera que le extendió un día

Repetir todo lo que hacía cuando vivía, evocarla con el funesto engaño de sus acciones, era prueba contundente de que estaba plasmada en su mente más de lo que hubiera creído: su caminar, sus facciones, el color de los ojos, el suave meneo de su cabello, la sombrilla en tardes lluviosas, los vestidos de colores que le favorecían...

Esa mirada que le lanzó antes de profanarla

...

¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Qué ocurría? Ya estaba cansado de preguntarse lo mismo todos loss malditos días en que acudía a su cita con la asquerosa banqueta de una calle común y corriente

...

Pero las cosas llegaban hasta ahí

No se preguntaba los "por qué", los "hubiera", los "debí", o los "quisiera"... sólo la recordaba así, llanamente, sin añorar siquiera haber sabido su nombre

No obstante, tampoco el orgullo lo invadía

Por primera vez en su vida de porquería, no tuvo satisfacción

No se regocijaba por el recuerdo de sus gritos, de las lágrimas, o por el limpio corte conque marcó la permanente sonrisa

Sentía un hueco en la boca del estómago por escuchar sus inexistentes pasos y no verla adornando el grisáceo cuadro

Qué imbécil era...

...

...

Ante lo que no alcanzó a entender, nada más siguió asistiendo al sitio predilecto, manteniéndolo por encima de los compromisos que pudiesen presentarse, o de las estúpidas preguntas capciosas de los que se atrevían a cuestionar

Siguió siendo el despiadado líder de la pandilla más temida en toda Glasgow

Siguió imponiéndose y enfrentando a los rivales con el sadismo que lo precedía

No paró de matar, robar, secuestrar, amenazar y marcar a quien se le pusiera en frente

Su vida sexual se quedó estancada entre las putas que cobraban y las que no

Sí, continuó siendo Alasdair McAllister con todas su letras, conservando y aumentando su leyenda gracias a las rememoraciones que otros se encargaban de esparcir

La única diferencia, era que contaba con un recuerdo personal que no quería dejar ir, que mantenía con el hecho de plantarse en el frío cemento de aquel camino ciertos días

El punto distinto de su apariencia, era que una manzana roja siempre lo acompañaba

...

...

Ahora que pensaba en ello, parecía como si hubiera estado... nadando entre dos mundos: uno lleno de vida en el que provocaba muerte, y en uno lleno de muerte que trataba de mantener con vida por medios ingenuos

Sí, posiblemente no era estúpido pensar que fue así, ya que sin darse cuenta, pasó un año

Nada cambió, cosa que no lo irritaba

...

Y estando en esa banqueta como cada tarde de los viernes, ya ingeriendo su fruto característico, se preguntó sólo una cosa

¿Ella habría imaginado que terminaría así?

Los hombres comunes siempre deseaban un final cálido, sin complicaciones, sin miedo innecesario... nunca meditó si la chica era tan normal para seguir dicho patrón, sin embargo, sus antiguas maneras le indicaban una respuesta negativa...

No, no era como el resto de las mujeres, por lo que seguramente no quiso un deceso tan aburrido... pero no estaba en el ideal de ninguna chica ser golpeada, secuestrada, violada y asesinada para marcar el corte de sus días

¿Murió como habría vivido?

Lo más probable era que no

Tal vez lo único que indicó el desvío de su destino fue toparse con él y ofrecerle una manzana

¿Fue su culpa, entonces?

En el acto, claro que sí

En metáfora, quizá...

-Qué idiota - se dijo mientras inhalaba más humo de su cigarro

Como fuera, con respuestas o no, recordaba todo sobre ella, incluso la sonrisa que le dibujó en aquel perfecto rostro

_No tenía sentido_

...

Fastidiado, con las tonterías rondando su mente, lo más apropiado era retirarse

Por supuesto que hubiese sido lo más apropiado, aunque no lo hizo por la paralización de sus sentidos, excepto uno

_Lo percibió..._

Se quedó estático, con la cabeza baja y sintiendo cómo cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba con dolor

_En el ambiente, algo..._

Quiso mirar a los lados, reaccionar, pensar, no obstane, ya no era una cualidad otorgada dado la impresión y la incredulidad

_Violetas y narcisos_

Parecían absurdos las jornadas que intentó recordar aquello y que ahora se presentaba como una sucia broma del demonio

_Su perfume..._

Uno a uno sus percepciones aumentaron con intenciones de cortarle el aire: la esencia tomó mayor fuerza en su nariz, el sabor del fruto se secó, la ligera ansiedad se dejó sentir en el cuerpo... los ecos de unos pasos se impusieron por encima del mundo...

De reojo le pareció ver unas botas negras de campo...

...

No tuvo la energía para levantar la cara

Nada más siguió atontándose por la carga que sus sentidos le escupían

Era... imposible que fuese esa chica... no podía, estaba muerta

La asesinó

No había error en eso, ¡Por Dios! Sabía perfectamente cuando alguien moría

No era ella, se convenció al instante de ello: podría ser una persona común que pasó justo en el momento de su quebrante locura

Al mismo tiempo, no podía ser alguien más

...

Permaneció quieto aún cuando la escuchó pasar a sus espaldas

Fue hasta que se alejó un poco que se atrevió a mirar

La figura era estilizada, bien proporcionada y delicada; su andar, grácil, elegante, sin arrogancia ofensiva; no se veía el cabello por estar atado en lo alto y cubierto por un sombrero oscuro, empero, algunos cabellos traviesos que se escapaban dejaban ver un tono muy claro; no llevaba sombrilla, ni cesta, pero sí las botas negras que hacían juego con el conjunto azul marino de su vestido

_Todos los colores le quedaban, en especial los oscuros_

...

No tuvo intenciones de seguirla, ni siquiera de reflexionar la posibilidad

La hubiese dejado ir y pensar después que se trató de una alucionación digna de un imbécil

Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por otra figura que reconoció en la esquina donde, parecía, ella iba a dar vuelta

Era un chico de tal vez 21 años, alto, delgado, con pinta de perdedor frustrado; tenía el cabello rubio, corto, poco extraordinario; ojos verde esmeralda, piel apiñonada, extremidades débiles, y unas cejas gruesas, negras, horrendas que daban asco, como si fuesen orugas vivas que devoraría el aburrido conjunto café oscuro de sus ropas

No hacía nada, bien podría apuñalarlo y nada pasaría, pero...

...

Cuando a la mujer pasando a su lado, inmediatamente vio un cambio en el brillo de sus ojos

Lujuria, avaricia, ira, odio, _destrucción_ fue lo que reconoció sin error

_Era la misma mirada que él ponía cuando se hundía en su papel de depredador_

No pensó de quien se trataba, si pertenecería a una de las bandas aliadas, si era un simple criminal independiente, o una explicación de su oficio para justificar tal cambio

Solamente supo que sería una víctima otra vez

A pesar de que reaccionó con rapidez y se levantó de golpe, no fue suficiente para evitar que el otro saltara sobre ella y la empujara lejos de su vista, más allá de lo que permitía ver la esquina

Corrió detrás, apenas observando cómo la metía en el callejón inmediato de un golpe

_No quería verla otra vez viviendo una muerte que no imaginó_

Los siguió

Se adentró en el oscuro lugar

Incluso sacó su cuchilla para hundirla en el primer cuerpo que se presentara

...

En el fondo, vislumbró a esa figura agraciada acurrucada en una esquina, tapando su rostro y temblando, sollozando débilmente

No dijo nada, sólo se acercó con pasos firmes como anuncio, y esperó

Estaba de más mencionar que revisó con la vista cada rincón, cada sombra, cada posible escondite con la esperanza de hallar al maldito bastardo que le recordó por un segundo a sí mismo

Sin pensar en el motivo, no permitiría que profanaran a la mujer que tenía la esencia de violetas y narcisos, como la de ella

_¿Ahora intentaba revivir con aquel acto un mundo que ya estaba muerto?_

...

No se tranquilizó ni paró de llorar... sin embargo, se atrevió a levantar muy despacio el rostro y a girarlo, intentando observar un poco

Esperó con paciencia, sin alterarla, sin alterarse, porque fuera como fuera, esa joven no era a la que nunca olvidó

No se le cruzó por la mente que pudiese ser

No podía por asesinarla con sus propias manos

No podía, ya que se atrevió a ordenar que la tiraran al río sin ninguna reflexión

_Simplemente era imposible que hubiera otra persona igual en el mundo, y a la vez, que se tratase de la misma_

... pero... ahí estaba... tenía que serlo, no había manera de confundir la piel de mármol que todavía se distinguía a pesar de la oscuridad del sitio, mucho menos el color azul en sus pupilas, con esa falta de brillo y un vacío inexplicable, acompañado por el más fino dolor de la humillación y el temor, uno que se hizo infinitamente mayor al _reconocerlo_

Tenía que ser ella

...

Todo ese tiempo recordándola sin darle un nombre a tal remordimiento indiferente, a la confusión por su patética insistencia de sentarse en ese lugar tres veces a la semana, la profunda nostalgia... esos elementos colocaron una duda vaga, aunque firme

_Tal vez... y sólo tal vez, ¿la añoró porque era especial para él?_

...

Continuó en silencio, bajando despacio hasta su altura, mirándola lo más calmado posible para alguien de su calaña, y sin acercársele

¿Cómo hacerle entender que no estaría en peligro a su lado?

...

Solamente se le ocurrió proceder como ella lo había hecho hace tiempo: sacó de su bolsillo delantero, con calma, la manzana roja que esperaba devorar ese día en el transcurso de la tarde

Se la ofreció

_Seguía siendo un depredador, pero tenía en frente a una criatura que no quería convertir en su víctima_

...

...

La mano que cubría sus mejillas se desplazó apenas unos centímetros  
Mirar el tosco comienzo de una cicatriz fue una prueba de lo que ya sabía, y que le recordaba su verdadera posición en aquello

Era Alasdair McAllister, el líder más temido de toda Glasgow y que pasó a la historia por imponer aquella marca que, en ese instante, lucía la única mujer que pensó en tratar diferente

Era un monstruo, moriría tal y como había vivido, merecía pudrirse en el infierno por toda la jodida eternidad... y no lo evitaba, sólo que ahora ya había un crimen que no narraría con orgullo

Ya había una sonrisa que nunca le arrancaría una carcajada despreciable

...

...

Probablemente fue el impacto del reencuentro

Quizá se debió a que bajó la guardia por intentar inspirarle algo de confianza

Tal vez fue porque no dejó de mirar ni un instante las orbes azules, ni de aspirar aquel perfume elegante

A lo mejor se dio porque subestimó la situación

... pudo ser por el motivo más estúpido de la existencia, pero fue tarde para reaccionar

Ella, al tiempo que tomaba la manzana con encantadora timidez, acercó su cuerpo en un segundo, simulando un abrazo que lo maravilló hasta lo más oscuro de sus memorias

Se trató de lo más adecuado para disimular que había encajado la hoja de una navaja en su costado izquierdo

Apenas se echó para atrás en un acto reflejo, cuando un golpe en su nuca lo tiró al suelo, confundiéndolo

...

Se trató de lo más patético, pero no lo sintió así al seguir distinguiendo el aroma de flores que le gustaba de ella

No había duda de que se trataba de la misma persona

Tenía que serlo

Sólo esa joven tendría el suficiente valor para tenderle una trampa tan sencilla y eficiente

Sólo ella buscaría venganza

...

Sonrió apenas, antes de perder la consciencia

_Si iba a morir, quería que fuera a manos de alguien que no tuviese absolutamente nada en el interior, como él_

Quizá ya ese "alguien" ya lo había encontrado

_Perfecto_

* * *

Decían que un método para recuperar memorias perdidas, era ir a los lugares donde habían sucedido, pues así el ambiente, los aromas y las sensaciones evocarían el fragmento deseado, casi como una fotografía

Este no fue su caso, al menos no en su totalidad

Nada llegó a su mente, pero sí a su cuerpo, el cual sentía dolor gracias a la posición en que se encontraba, una que nadie, en largo tiempo, se atrevió a ejecutar por temor: sus brazos estaban alzados y amarrados juntos por encima de su cabeza, donde un gancho se unía al lazo y que proporcionaba la posibilidad de levantarlo cuando se requiriera ; otros nudos se venían en los muslos, rodillas y tobillos; traía sólo el pantalón, ya que el frío bajo la palma de sus pies indicaba que hasta los zapatos le quitaron

No reconocía el cuarto, y la luz que caía exactamente sobre él no permitía ver nada más de ese círculo de 2 m.

... la última vez que pasó por aquello fue cuando contaba con 15 años, ya que se metió con quien no debía... eso según desde el punto de sus atacantes, porque desde el suyo, sólo era un ajuste de cuentas

... no podía decir que echaba de menos esa pose tan incómoda que prácticamente lo dejaba sin escape, pero fue un tanto pintorezco revivir el recuerdo con tanta similitud

...

Lo que ya no lo hizo así, fue la sofocante punzada en su costado, uno que con rapidez se avivó, dejándolo sin aire por minutos

...

El recuerdo físico se sustituyó por uno mental

_Lo apuñaló la chica que creyó asesinar hacía un año_

...

Qué manera más ingenua de dirigirse a una trampa

Si moría, sería por su enorme estupidez, pero eso no volvía las cosas menos perfectas

De tanto tiempo que vagó entre un mundo muerto y uno vivo, parecía que ya iba a quedarse en uno que realmente le interesaba

Si eso lo alegraba, era posible que ya estuviera completamente demente

...

...

No obstante, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de unas palancas bajando y varias luces prendiéndose justo en frente

La luz amarillenta alumbró a 8 sujetos sentados en el piso, con las extremidades demasiado relajadas y sueltas...

Afinó su vista, que sirvió solamente para que le llegara la imagen de manera brutal

Eran varios de sus hombres... o lo que quedaba de ellos

En el sitio donde debían ubicarse los ojos, ahora sólo quedaban huecos profundos con sangre fresca derramándose todavía

En sus mejillas se notaban unos largos cortes que iban de la boca a las orejas, unos que se veían oscuro, más secos y perfectamente definidos

La sonrisa de Glasgow nunca le despertó tal sorpresa antes, sobre todo al reconocer especialmente a dos de los cuerpos en la parte de en medio...

...

Qué idiotas habían sido Bryan y Ryan

Al final, ninguna de sus habilidades con las armas les ayudaron a sobrevivir...

...

...

Que manera tan... interesante de montar un espectáculo

Le parecía grotezca con mucho refinamiento

¿Ella misma lo habría hecho? Porque si era el caso, no podía estar más contento

_Todo indicaba que moriría tal como había querido_

-¿Qué le parece?

Del lado derecho salió ella con el mismo vestido azul marino, las botas negras y el cabello rubio platino hermosamente recogido en una coleta baja, sin perder lo grácil de su andar equilibrado

Las cicatrices de la sonrisa que le grabó aquella vez brillaban con desfigurado esplendor en un color pálido con ligero rosa; llegaban exactamente hasta sus oídos, aparentando aún de cerca el gesto pretendido; a pesar de ser uno de sus finos trabajos, las orillas se notaban disparejas, como una sierra

No podía decir que tal marca la hacía ver hermosa, pero sí misteriosa, degradada, profanada, y a la vez mangífica, imponente, como si Dios la hubiera convertido en un monstro que despertaba otro tipo de fascinación

Que estuviera limpiando el rojo de sus manos con un pañuelo gritaba el hecho

No puedo evitar ladear una sonrisa, fascinado sin razón

-El hueco en los ojos está muy bien hecho, y la profundidad bastante adecuada... aunque me llama más la atención el corte de los labios: es demasiado limpio, ¿será que practicó antes?

-Sólo miré

El tono de voz no había cambiado ni un ápice...

No tenía idea todavía de cuánto añoró escucharla otra vez

-Entonces tiene mi más sincero reconocimiento -se movió un poco, dejando que la cadena superior se oyera - Si no le importa, me sería muy grato inspeccionar de cerca~

-No, gracias, no es el motivo de su presencia - se le acercó, tirando la franela a un lugar oscuro - Tampoco creo que esté en condiciones

Colocó su dedo índice en el puñal que todavía se hallaba en el costado, hundiéndola sin ningún tipo de reacción, contrario a su caso, que no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de dolor

Sabía que la herida ya era profunda, sin embargo, era extraño que todavía no muriese, ¿acaso no había tocado ningún órgano? ¿La sangre no escurría por parte de la hoja?

... debía tener algún tipo de conocimiento del cuerpo humano si logró proceder con tanta... exactitud, tanto en las mutilaciones de sus hombres como en la propia

...

... dentro de todo, lo que parecía demasiado irónico, era conocerla un poco a travéz de aquello... sí, nada de eso lo habría sabido ni con el basto tiempo que se dio para mirarla y luego para recordarla

Ya no sabía si se debía a esa combianción de misticismo y horror que se encontrara tan... extasiado

Seguro que se le había puesto dura

-No pensé que sobreviviría después de todo lo que hice

Tocó directamente el punto valiéndole una mierda su reacción y lo que pudiera hacerle, total, era obvio lo que le esperaba

Empero, no se inminutó, ni alteró, o demostró alguna emoción que alterara lo puntual de su operación

-Yo tampoco - sacó un... cigarro de su traje, lo llevó a su boca y lo encendió de forma sugestiva. _Que sexy_

-¿Podría decirme cómo sucedió? Después de todo, es la primera víctima que sobrevive

-Supongo que las personas indicadas se encontraban en el lugar y tiempo requerido - no diría más, lo sabía, y le encantaba que se hiciera la interesante - Tuvo un objetivo, al final

-"Nada se hace gratis", ¿eso es lo que quiere decir?

-No - inhaló humo y lo sacó con calma - Sólo que hubo entendimiento

-Ja~, ¿y se podría saber con quien? - escupió a un lado - ¿Incluye a ese imbécil que le ayudó en su pequeño teatro?

-Sí - sus monosílabos le provocaban escalofrío -Fue evidente que no se conocieron antes, pero le envía sus saludos

-¿Por qué no me las da él? Haré que me la chupe en un segundo

-Prefiere hacérmelo a mí, si no le importa

...

¿Qué?

En esas circuntancias, en aquel estado y con ese carácter tan difícil de definir, no podía asegurar en qué mentía o bromeaba

La frase se escuchó exactamente como las anteriores, ni siquiera reconoció un cambio en sus rasgos, no obstante, con la mera insinuación sintió un revolcón en el estómago que amenazó con hacerle vomitar sangre...

...

A esas alturas, empero, no valía la pena cuestionarse

-Optó por darnos privacidad - apenas curveó la boca, casi ni se notaba - Es un caballero a pesar de compartir su mismo oficio

-Oh, pues_ discúlpeme_ - tajó con sarcasmo venenoso - por no ser uno también - cambió el gesto por uno de burla, buscando herirla de alguna forma a pesar de que no serviría de nada - Me pregunto si ese "caballero" la complace tanto como yo lo hice aquella vez

-Usted no hizo tal cosa - no lucía afectada- Si mi memoria no me falla, sólo me lastimó... ¿el dolor es placer en su opinión?

-¿Habría otra manera de definirlo?

-Me alegra que piense así - le hundió otro milímetro la daga, arrebatándole un quejido - Entonces, esto lo disfrutará

Tiró el cigarrillo, dejando que parte del olor a tabaco inundara el recinto

En su lugar sacó un... cuchillo muy pequeño y fino... ¿un escalpelo?

-Como ya se habrá dado cuenta, tengo conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano - acarició con el filo parte de su pecho - Ventajas de haber sido ayudante de un médico

-Oh, ¿debería tomar como un cumplido que se tome la molestia de fijar con precisión los lugares que me cortará?

-Queda a su criterio

Y sin ningún preámbulo más, recargó la afilada punta en el inicio de su estómago y simplemente la bajó de lleno, apenas ejerciendo presión

Fue suficiente para que la fina línea de sangre se abriera paso en la piel

...

No tuvo consciencia para saber qué tanto duró aquella operación

A pesar de no emitir ningún grito, alguna queja, un suspiro demacrado, cada abertura y el escurrimiento del líquido vital los sintió a la perfección, quitándole poco a poco el aliento y consumiéndolo en una agonía fina, casi artística, como una siniestra poesía que contenía las más bellas palabras, los más oscuros movimientos, una frialdad que ni siquiera él llegó a tener en situaciones similares cuando era el verdugo

Los ragos de la joven no cambiaron, sus ojos no resplandecieron con cada vista, su grotescas cicatrices no emitían la supuesta diversión que toda sonrisa contenía

Solamente desplazaba su mano con gracia, elegancia, estilo y vigor, dando pinceladas aquí, allá, en cualquier sitio que el instinto le gritara

Dolía, ardía como nada más que hubiese sentido antes, controlando la mayoría del tiempo las ganas de exclamar, de gritarle mil y un verdades que supo tan sólo violándola...

_Pero no se sentía desfallecer_

No estaba muriendo, al menos no tan rápido como para sentirlo

Se limitaba a torturarlo de una manera egoísta: no lo hacía conforme al dolor que él sentía, sino a la satisfacción que buscaba

Le recordó a sí mismo

Probablemente, lo único bueno de aquello era que se cumpliría su deseo de morir como había vivido

Era perfecto a pesar de todo

...

...

Justo en el momento en que parecía que le encajaría finalmente la hoja entera en la yugular, le tomó por la cadera y... lo giró por completo, pareciendo posible por la movimilidad del gancho que lo sostenía

Moverse, aunque fuera por la voluntad de alguien más, nunca fue tan... desquiciante

...

La parte de atrás que ahora tenía en frente, le reveló que otra parte del lugar había sido iluminada

No supo distinguir muy bien qué eran esos óvalos metálicos de distinto tamaño, hasta que la misma chica lo desplazó, quedando justo delante

Eran espejos

-Creaste muchas sonrisas - señaló sus propias cicatrices ante el reflejo - ¿Estás satisfecho?

-... a veces se hacen cosas sin pensar

Y finalmente, _finalmente_, puso el bisturí en los bordes de su boca

Pensó que le diría una última cosa, una frase desdeñosa, algo que la convirtiera en la ganadora definitiva...

Pero no

No dijo algo cuando le cortó despacio

No emitió sonido ante el inevitable quejido que soltó por el ardor

No parecía estar ahí cuando terminó su trabajo con inmaculada perfección y sin arrebatos de ira

... o eso pensó, hasta que sintió de golpe el escalpelo clavarse en alguna parte del cuello que inundó inmediatamente su garganta con sangre

_No estaba muriendo todavía, la herida dejaría que viviera lo suficiente para verse morir_

Ella no hizo más, ni siquiera le dirigió una última mirada antes de retirarse y dejarlo solo con el reflejo, con esa luz amarillenta alumbrando perfectamente la sonrisa que ahora desfiguraba su rostro

_Mentira_

_Los cortes sólo acentuaban el gesto que quería hacer y que ya no podía por sí mismo_

Todos esos Alasdair le miraban y sonreían con una demencia espeluznante

_Jamás se sintió tan comprendido_

...

...

Así, volvía al punto inicial de la reflexión en sí:

_Un hombre podía imaginar miles de escenarios para su futura muerte_

_El tema daba mucho de qué hablar, y como estúpidos humanos, recorrían las opciones con impaciencia_

_El modo y el tiempo era lo que contemplaban con obsesiva fijación: quizá en un accidente en la plena flor de su vida, tal vez durante una actividad en un día normal de trabajo, probablemente en la noche cuando estuviesen durmiendo..._

_Nunca fue un problema, en su caso, asimilar que tarde o temprano terminaría con un cuchillo en la espalda, una de las formas más simples de abandonar el mundo dado su oficio, y una que francamente no deseaba, ¡a la mierda la simpleza!_

_Si iba a morir, quería que fuera de la más inesperada manera, por un acontecimiento magnífico, de un modo bizarro, doloroso, grabando en el resto de su inexistente consciencia el terror y la fascinación más pura_

_Quería que fuera a manos de alguien que no tuviese absolutamente nada en el interior, como él_

_Sólo de ese modo bajaría la cabeza con respeto y aceptaría una eternidad llena de indescifrable agonía, esperando ansioso la llegada de aquel que fue mejor_

Todo había salido de acuerdo a los atrofiados ideales de una vida indigna

Cada uno de sus requisitos fueron cumplidos

La vida ya no le debía nada, ni él a ella

Podía terminar de pudrirse porque estaba ahí, agonizando, viendo su cuerpo desangrarse en un espectáculo que nunca imaginó gracias a las indescifrables acciones de quien no lo esperó

Era... perfecto

Sólo así podría describir aquello

...

...

Pero no era el final

Una vez que cerrara los ojos ante la muerte, no habría un corte drástico

Seguiría siendo él, Alasdair McAllister, quien estaría pudriéndose en el infierno por todos los actos cometidos

Sufriría la pena impuesta con orgullo, altivez, sólo aguantando para volver a verla

Esa chica de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules llegaría algún día

Y entonces estaría por siempre a su lado lastimándola, dejándose lastimar, adentrados en un círculo que nunca acabaría

Quizá, entonces, se atrevería a preguntar su nombre...

...

Sin embargo, estaba adelantándose un poco

Primero tenía que morir, y eso no ocurriría en un rato

No importaba, porque allí se hallaban sus reflejos para sonreírle con ese gesto descocido y enfermo para hacerle compañía

Nunca estuvo más complacido por haber sido el primero en utilizar aquella técnica y darla a conocer a toda Glasgow

Sería recordado por siempre gracias a ella

Esa joven lo recordaría por siempre gracias a ella

...

Y siguió sonriendo, sonriendo involuntariamente

Ya no faltaba demasiado


End file.
